When music is reproduced using normal headphones, a sound image is localized in the head of a listener (in-head localization), so that a sound field having a spreading feeling cannot be reproduced.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stereophonic device for headphones in which a sound field having a spreading feeling can be reproduced and an audio signal processing program.